


Shhh!

by crowaion



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, self indulgent cuz im always weak for subahokke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowaion/pseuds/crowaion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru can't keep his hands to himself when it comes to Hokuto - this problem only gets worse when they stay overnight in Kyoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhh!

**Author's Note:**

> u must be playin if u think i wasnt gonna do this. its really short i jsut wanted to indulge myself really

It was _supposed_ to be lights out. Exactly 8PM - just like always at home with his grandparents. Everyone had divided into their places of the room, although Ritsu and Mao stuck together in one place, _everyone_ noticing how close Ritsu got to Mao and holding in their laughter when Mao (finally) gave up and sighed, allowing Ritsu into his futon - to which the other happily climbed into, snuggling up against his childhood friend. Arashi had playfully suggested he and Yuzuru sleep like that together, but Yuzuru smoothly rejected and went to bed, leaving a heartbroken Arashi to also head to bed, along with Makoto - although he had conked out first out of all of them. That left Hokuto and Subaru.

Falling asleep was easy enough, it took Hokuto no time at all to get adjusted and slowly drift off, always at the exact time, always on schedule. But now he was in the same room as Subaru and sleeping was definitely not that easy for him. Especially because Subaru was _highly_ aware of how he and Hokuto were in the same room (and he was half happy and half grumpy they had other people around).

Subaru huffs and sits up, kicking off the blankets and scrambling over to Hokuto, shaking his shoulders lightly until Hokuto finally gave up on trying to sleep and swatted at Subaru's hand, sitting up and glaring at him.

"What is it?" He hisses, combing a hand through his (now slightly) messy hair. "I'm trying to sleep, Akehoshi."

"Uuu... Hokke, I definitely cannot sleep!" _With you here_. "Can't we talk? I'll be as quiet as possible!"

"I guess I don't have much of a choice - you're going to be up and pestering me regardless." Hokuto sighs, "So? What do you want to talk about?"

"Hummm! Hold on!" Subaru then goes back over to his futon and begins pulling it over until it's right beside Hokuto's - and Hokuto is immediately aware of this, flushing red. He's old-fashioned, blame his upbringing! "Hm! Okay! Now..."

"What are you do-- _Akehoshi_."

Subaru, who had climbed into his futon and snuggled up to Hokuto, grins - one of those shit-eating grins where you know full well what you're doing. Hokuto thinks then, that he sincerely can't catch a break when it comes to Subaru.

"I like being like this, Hokke!" Subaru hums, rubbing his cheek against Hokuto's, "Hey, hey. Let me cuddle!" And although he asks, he doesn't wait for an answer and slips underneath Hokuto's blanket, wrapping his arms around his waist and sighing happily. "There we go. I could fall asleep like this, definitely. ♪"

"Akehosh--!" He's cut off by Subaru covering his mouth with both his hands and, as much as he's trying to, while he's glaring, Subaru doesn't look the least bit intimidating.

"Everyone's asleep." He removes his hands.

"... Yes?" Hokuto says, wondering why they're bringing up the obvious. _They_ should be asleep too!

"Sooo... call me Subaru like you usually do when we're aloneee... It's so cold hearing 'Akehoshi' so much today!" He whines, tugging at Hokuto's yukata, "Everyone's asleep, they won't hear, you know?"

He hesitates at first, but after a little struggling, Hokuto finally nods and manages to choke the name out, "... S... Su... _Subaru_." His face immediately starts burning up again. So pure. So very, very pure. One of the many things Subaru loves about him! ♪

"Ehehe... The way you say it makes me wanna kiss you, Ho... Hokuto!" Subaru says it pretty easily, his grin as bright as the sun.

Hokuto, if it's possible, manages to blush even more, reaching his hands up to press against his cheeks and hoping how cold they are can help soothe his nerves. His heart is pounding so loudly in his chest, he almost gets nervous everyone else can hear it, but when he looks around (just to be safe), everyone is still fast asleep.

"Hahh..." He sighs out. "It feels weird - my face being so hot while the rest of me is so cold still."

"Hmmm?" Subaru looks at Hokuto, peering into his eyes before flashing another grin, "I can warm you _all_ up, Hokuto!"

"Wh-- _S-S-Subaru...!_ "

"Kiss me, kiss me~ C'mon, Ho~ Ku~ To~ Or let me kiss youuu...! Wahh, your skin is so soft! Eheh, you're so cute when you're flustered!"

* * *

 "Goooooooood morning, sleepyheads! ... Oh?" Arashi, now back in the room after freshening up for the day (the first one to rise!), finally looks the room over. Ritsu and Mao are still cuddled up together and Yuzuru is still sleeping peacefully, but now Makoto is up and looking more exhausted than he'd been before bed and Subaru and Hokuto were even _closer_ than Ritsu and Mao were.

"Boooooooo! Even uptight Hidaka had more fun than me..." He waves his hand dismissively though and walks over to Makoto. "Yuuki-kun, are you alright?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh. Yeah. I am, I am! Thank you for worrying about me, Narukami-kun." Makoto hurriedly puts his glasses on and gives an awkward smile.

"Ufu. ☆ It's Big Sis's duty to worry about you guys, of course!" Arashi bops Makoto on the nose and gets up again, set on getting dressed now as the others slowly start waking up (though in Ritsu's case, it's not willing).

"Good morning!!"

"Shut up, Subaru...!"

The entire room freezes then. Subaru goes red in the face with embarrassment. Ritsu sniffs and looks away, taking the chance while everyone is shocked to get back into bed. Meanwhile, Mao, Arashi, and Yuzuru are completely shocked by Hokuto - who, also, is completely red. Makoto, however, sighs and collapses back onto his futon, staring up at the ceiling as he mumbles to himself that the stuff he heard last night definitely wasn't a dream. He hears Arashi break out of shock and rush over to Hokuto, cooing about how "He's all grown up! Big Sis is so proud!" and "They're sooooo cute!" and "If only Izumi would be that cute with me!" (If only he would stop bothering me and be with you, Makoto mentally agrees). He can hear Subaru laughing nervously and Hokuto shouting for Arashi to shut up, but all Makoto can think about...

_How come everyone in my unit is dating someone except me!? Anzuuu... Please notice how I feel already...!_

**Author's Note:**

> a moment of silence for makoto yuuki


End file.
